The Trouble Is
by Fudge72AH
Summary: The trouble is, when something is going well, things can only get worse.


Summery: The trouble is, when something is going well, things can only get worse.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters present in this story, all the credit for those goes to the lovely J.K Rowling. I do however own a very old laptop, a bottle of Evian and the plot!

Authors Note: Hi everyone! Fudge is back! For new readers, hi, I'm Fudge, and this is my third fan fiction. I haven't written in a long time, and I am a bit out of practise, so please be gentle! Comments are gladly accepted. I don't know if I will continue with this story, it was just a bit of an exercise, but if you guys like it I would be more than happy to write some more. Anyway, let me know what you think looks at magical review button hehe! Thanks!

Fudge x

The Trouble Is…

Chapter One

Draco Malfoy was probably the most loved guy in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had women falling at his feet. He could get any girl he wanted, and very often he did. In fact the only girl that Draco Malfoy hadn't had a bit of action with was Hermione Granger, and he didn't want anything with her any way.

Draco Malfoy was very happy with his life. Things were going well for him. He was one of the most intelligent students of the year. He was a brilliant seeker. He was happy the way things were.

The trouble is, when something is going well, things can only get worse.

Hermione Granger was a bookworm. She was a bookworm and a teacher's pet. She didn't care particularly about either of these facts; she was content with who she was. She was a work-a-holic and completely obsessed with being right and being the best. She was loyal to her friends, though not to the point of actually doing their homework for them (that wasn't loyalty that was stupidity).

Hermione Granger was happy with her life. Not really very happy, but content to say the least. She had the best grades in her year. She had fantastic friends. She didn't want anything to change.

The trouble is with wanting things to stay as they are, they very rarely do.

-

Hermione Granger was in the library. Nothing new there really. She was researching the healing properties of spinach. Few people knew that if you boiled it for long enough, it did a better job than the most expensive deep pore treatment in a health spar. Hermione pondered this fact, dubious though it seemed, she reasoned that people had seaweed baths all the time. She was just deciding how stupid people could be in the name of fashion, when Draco Malfoy sauntered into the library. He had a pile of books under one arm, and marched directly to the table she was sitting at. He slammed the books down on the table, making Hermione's inkpot tremble threateningly.

"Granger," he growled.

"Malfoy," she replied, with just as much contempt.

"You're in my seat," he said, a smirk set on his face.

"That's nice," replied Hermione, not even looking up at him.

Draco, banged his fist on the table with such force that Hermione's inkpot tipped over, spilling its contents all over her neat and extensive notes. Hermione swore under her breath, and quickly muttered a cleaning charm.

"What was that for Malfoy," she said waspishly.

"I told you Granger, you are in my seat," replied Draco, his voice rising along with his temper.

"This is not you seat, don't be so childish," said Hermione, pushing back her chair and standing up, to make sure she had caught all of the spilt ink.

"Listen Granger," said Draco, his voice low and menacing, "either give me that seat, or there will be trouble."

"Oh give it a rest Malfoy," said Hermione, her tone bordering on blasé.

In a flash Draco was round her side of the table, holding her lapels and staring threateningly at her.

"I said move Granger, now be a good moodblood and do as you are told," Draco said, his voice still brimming with hostility.

Hermione looked at him, utter contempt burning in her eyes. She knocked his hands away.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," she snarled, her temper boiling up inside her now. Inside she was quivering, but he didn't need to know that. Secretly she was terrified at standing up to someone so powerful, and so terribly evil. But then there was no was she was going to let him talk to her like that. Especially in her own territory.

"Get out Malfoy," she screeched, louder than she intended. She didn't want to break the quiet rule of the library now did she? However it seemed it was a bit late for that, as their words were gradually drawing attention anyway. Hermione saw Madame Prince out of the corner of her eye.

"Is there a problem here?" inquired the librarian.

"No Madame Prince, Malfoy here was just leaving," said Hermione sweetly, whilst throwing Draco a dirty look.

"I was not leaving Granger as well you know," said Draco, his words laced with disdain.

"Well seeing as you cant seem to agree I suggest you both leave, right now," said Madame Price, turning away before Hermione could open her mouth to complain.

Hermione packed up her things and left the library, followed closely by Draco.

"You haven't heard the end of this Granger," Draco called to her receding back.

Hermione spun on her heel, and marched up to Malfoy, and using all the strength she could muster, slapped him square across the jaw.

"You are a disgusting little ferret boy, how dare you talk to me like that, I did nothing to you and you go and get me thrown out of the library. You make me sick Draco Malfoy, you are so pathetic," shouted Hermione.

She was just turning away when Draco grabbed her arm. Hermione flinched, as if expecting him to strike her. What he did was something much worse. He brought his lips down to hers, and kissed her forcefully. She tried to pull away but he held her tight. His lips were softer than she would have imagined, not that she had of course. His tongue slid out and ran its way along her top lip, and then the bottom. Despite her better judgement, Hermione opened her mouth, allowing him to slip inside. Their tongues danced with each other, slipping and sliding across each other, moving apart and then crashing back together. His hands slipped to her hips now that he no longer needed to hold her to stop her from running away, whilst hers encircled his neck. His lips wandered from hers for a moment, quickly dipping to gorge on her neck, before she pulled him back to kissing her again. Just as a small moan escaped Hermione's lips, the spell broke.

"GRANGER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Malfoy, jumping back as though he had been electrocuted.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, still dazed at what had just transpired. She suddenly felt very dirty, and very wrong.

"Well Granger, I asked you a question?" said Malfoy, demanding an explanation.

"What do you mean, what was I doing, you kissed me," said Hermione, honestly shocked.

"Don't be so bloody stupid, why the hell would I do something like that," asked Malfoy, clearly as confused as Hermione, but using anger to cover it up.

"I don't know," said Hermione, her temper flaring, "you just came over and kissed me, so don't go acting like it was my fault."

"It must have been your fault, there is no way I would willingly kiss a dirty mudblood like you! You. . .you, put a spell me. God Granger, cant get any man so you have to charm one to get a bit of action, that's really sad and pathetic you know," the relief that he had figured out why she had kissed him plain in his voice.

"Oh come off it Malfoy," sneered Hermione, "I would rather cut my tongue off than have to kiss you with it. You came and kissed me, so don't go putting the blame on me."

"There is no way I would kiss you willingly," he said, "absolutely no way."

"Yeah well, smart arse, you did so, go and work that one out, and leave me alone!" said Hermione, completely sick of all this nonsense. She pushed past Draco and stormed off down the corridor.

'If he wouldn't kiss me willingly, then why on earth did he kiss me' she wondered.

Draco Malfoy stood in the corridor outside the library, for once in his life at a loss for words. He didn't have a clue as to what just happened. He knew for a fact it wasn't natural. They had been arguing, then they had been kissing. Those two things don't just happen one after the other. No he was sure there was some kind of spell at work here. But as to who had cast it, or why, he had no idea.

'Typical,' he thought, 'just when things are going well, they always have to take a turn for the worse.'


End file.
